Baka Prase
Bogdan Ilic (Serbian; Богдан Илић, born: ), better known online as Baka Prase (English: Grandma Pig), is a Serbian musician and YouTuber. Biography Personal Life Bogdan was born on 16th September 1996 to two Serbian parents. His father is a Serbian Orthodox-Christian, who worked at the Church. Bogdan graduated from Musical Highchool in Belgrade, after which he stopped his education and moved to creating YouTube videos. He had a goat as a pet which he loved a lot and when she died he decided he would no longer have pets. History First Steps Baka created his YouTube channel on December 22, 2011. He didn't post any videos and the channel was named with his name, until 2016 when he started creating League of Legends game-play videos. He streamed the game a lot as well. His first viral video was also created in 2016, with the song BIli Baku?. He also used to play Yasuo, mainly in his League of Legends videos. 2017 Growth In 2017, Baka didn't grow a lot, but he started creating videos with his friend Choda. It's believed that the two are friends since they were little. As the two kept making videos, Choda ended up making his own channel. Most of their videos consisted of them reacting to various YouTube videos and giving their opinions on them. In 2017, Baka also started making reaction videos to music videos, which he still does to this day. He also started making music videos. 2018 Domination 2018 was the year in which Baka dominated the Balkan YouTube scene. Baka made a lot of music-videos this year,and created more videos with Choda. He also made a lot of videos featuring his parents, asking them questions from fans. Baka also made a lot of vlogs. Also this year, KSI visited the Croatian YouTube Fest, so did Baka Prase and the two met up and became good friends. Today KSI and Baka Prase follow each other on Instagram. Baka said that KSI is his biggest inspiration and that he looked up to KSI since the start of his YouTube channel. Controversy Best Friend Back-Stab On March 16, 2019, Baka released a song Drug, in which Baka by a song explains how his best-friend betrayed him. Baka first uploaded on 14th March 2019, a depressing video where he is explaining why he was depressed over his best-friend since they we're kids back-stabbed him. The friend has been stealing Baka's money from his own apartment. Baka ended up finding about it and getting in massive depression. 2019 Instagram Shut Down On June 30, 2019, Baka's instagram got rapidly reported by his haters, shutting down his first profile. After that Baka made a new account which also got taken down by rapid raports. Baka then make a video responding to the drama, saying that he really doesn't care that much, and that his fan-base is the strongest Amir Hadžič The first drama that Baka Prase had had is with Amir Hadzic. The drama was started in that Amir Hadzic began to call a minor, to which Baka seriously reacted. Baka Prase called Amir (Dzumandzi), which he did not like. The Baka Prase fans called "Dzumandzi" for a long time. After a few months the drama went out. Nikola Coece Baka Prase had some drama in 2017, the first of which being with a smaller YouTube persona known as Nikola Coece. It all started with Nikola giving his opinion on one of Baka's songs, in which Nikola criticized him. Baka responded in another video with a female friend and the two said they will make a Diss Track on Nikola. Nikola then ended up attacking his female friend, leaking random info about her. In the end Baka made a video addressing not to attack her, because she just helped him and if anything he should attack him. Deki BMW Another drama was made in 2018 in which another YouTuber by the name DekI BMW said that Baka owed him money. Baka then responded saying that he was talking nonsense for fame. The two made more videos on each other, until they met up in real life. They organized a fan meet up and Deki confirmed that it was all for fame, nothing of the drama was true. Nixa Zizu Baka also had drama with the big YouTube star Nixa Zizu. There are two sides to the story. One is that Nixa got angry and Baka and pushed him when they were at the BalkanTube Festival and was close to getting into a fight. Baka says that most of the things Nixa did not happened in the way Nixa said it. The drama did not grow into anything, and the two seem to have good relations, since the two managed to work out together in the gym. Andjela i Nadja The final drama was between Baka and Andjela i Nadja. The drama started with Baka reacting to their song, and the two girls did not like his reaction. The drama ended up with their father threatening to take his YouTube channel down. Baka then gave up and deleted all the videos which were dedicated to the two girls, and created a new YouTube channel for backup. Yasserstain He also had drama with the famous YouTuber known as Yasserstain. Baka made a reaction to his newest song, to which Yasserstain copystriked his video, making Baka release a diss-track song onto Yasserstain, killing his carrier. K1KA VS Baka Prase 2019 In 2019 of September, a few YouTubers ended up making a diss-track song provoking Baka Prase, Choda, Janko, Enn La Rush and many more YouTubers, to which Baka Prase and Choda responded to the videos, criticizing it. Because of the critics, K1KA ended up making a video saying of she thinks that the Balkan-Serbian YouTube scene is horrible and she also made a few attacks onto Baka Prase and Choda. Instantly the two YouTubers responded to her video, criticizing her. Baka commended the facts against K1KA's Instagram and Videos. Future on, K1KA released a nude picture of Baka Prase on her instagram, to which Baka stated her secret which is that she is bald and that she wears wigs. After that, K1KA responded asking Baka Prase if he though that she 'maybe' goes to cancer therapy, which future on was debunked when K1KA had to explain that she doesn't have cancer, because Baka Prase took it seriously saying that K1KA said that she has cancer. Because of all of this feud, K1KA and Baka Prase ended on Serbian television, discussing about the situation. Baka Prase had it enough, and released his Diss-Track against K1KA named JEL TE NIJE BLAM. In the end, Baka Prase moved away from the drama, because he realized the Drama went too far with the cancer details. Although K1KA said publicly that she is planning on releasing her own diss track. Other YouTubers like Choda and Janko also responded to the situation criticizing her. Although after this drama, K1KA's channel has been rapidly loosing subscribers. Gallery Baka Prase.jpg This page was created on December 15, 2018 by DarkUnknownWarrior. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Serbian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers